


A Sticky Situation

by Torrilin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Comics references, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Script Format, Teamwork, sb_fag_ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrilin/pseuds/Torrilin
Summary: AtS S5, post Damage, Spike forms a plan





	

INT. GILES’ FLAT IN BATH, STUDY  
Giles is sitting at his desk when the phone rings.

SPIKE (O.S. With an echo like a cheap speakerphone)  
Rupert? Andrew got Dana back to you ok?

GILES  
Spike? What on earth?

SPIKE  
I thought Andrew would’ve reported in by now. I died. I got better. And then your Dana chopped my hands off.

GILES (Trying to sound sincere)  
Oh. That’s unfortunate.

SPIKE  
They’re sewn back on now. But do you have any idea how hard it is to dial a phone with your nose? And you can’t even call the operator anymore to dial for you.

GILES  
I can’t say as I’ve tried. Seems like you really got the fuzzy end of the lollipop.

SPIKE  
They’ll heal. Not so sure about Dana tho. Or your Slayer trackers. I survived, a human might not have.

GILES (stiffly)  
They’re new at it. And it’s not like the original Council wet works team was much better.

SPIKE  
No, that wasn’t what I meant. Look, d’you want an expert Slayer tracker?

GILES (smiling a little)  
We’ll see. I’ll talk it over with Buffy and the Council in the morning.

SPIKE (alarmed)  
No, not Buffy. I was a hero, and going back to hunting Slayers isn’t all that heroic.

GILES (Stiffly again)  
I’ll see what I can do. But shouldn’t Buffy get to decide?

A dial tone rings from the phone. Giles glares at it and shakes his head.

INT. SPIKE’S APARTMENT IN LA  
Spike’s on the couch playing Portal. The phone rings and Spike hits pause and leaps for the phone. His hands are fully healed judging by the game progress and how easily he handles the phone handset.

SPIKE  
H’lo?

FAITH  
Giles gave me your new number. Robin and I are history and I can’t stay in Cleveland. Getting a little tired of being the Bad Slayer to my ex, y’know?

SPIKE  
M’not a babysitter.

FAITH  
And I don’t need one. But I do need a place to stay, and if I can’t be useful to the mission here, Giles thought maybe you could train me a bit. Being in the right country, also kind of a big deal.

SPIKE  
Well, maybe you’ll have better luck with Angel than I have. It’s been a full time job.

INT. SPIKE’S VIPER  
Faith is riding shotgun, dressed in a sleek suit. She fishes a cell phone out of her jacket pocket and hits a few buttons. Spike drives, apparently paying attention to the road.

FAITH  
Mr Giles?

GILES  
Speaking.

FAITH  
We couldn’t save her. We managed to track her and the fourth victim, a little girl. But she killed herself before we could restrain her. At least she didn’t go for the kid first?

GILES  
Well, it would have been a lot more dead bodies if help had to come from Bath or the Castle.

FAITH  
I thought we had a real chance with this one. She seemed like a good Mom. Before she started carving people up.

SPIKE (projecting so Giles can hear him)  
Told her it’s not her fault. Not all Slayers turn out like her or Buffy. And going superpowered at 40 can’t be easy.

GILES  
Oh put me on speaker then.

Faith fiddles with the phone, and after a chirp Giles continues:

GILES  
You’re right Spike, newly Called Slayers can be very unstable.

FAITH  
Have you gotten the pictures I emailed to you?

GILES  
Yes, but I don’t recognize the symbol, and Twilight gets mentioned in demon related texts all the time. I’m researching as I can.

SPIKE  
And you’re making sure we’re kept out of it?

GILES  
Yes. If I come up with any research, I’ll fax it to the Kinko’s on Pico?

SPIKE  
Good, I’d rather not deal with telling Buffy about this mess.

FAITH  
And there’s no way she’d make the Angel sitch better.


End file.
